


Vacation Buddies

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard Romance, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Borderlands 3, Reader-Insert, Sex, Technically a Threesome?, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Reader is a spoiled rich girl and Zane is her happy go lucky bodyguard.(Pre Borderlands 3, timeline liberties were taken)
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Vacation Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> What's up old man fuckers, this one is a doozy
> 
> Still taking requests

(Y/n) pouted as she rode the train over the vast ocean of Aquator to her family's vacation home on a private island. Her father was a high ranking lawyer under the employment of the Hyperion corporation, and he had sent her off on holiday with tensions rising on the Hyperion front due to conflict on Pandora. Usually she would be fine with a long vacation away from the obnoxious ramblings of Handsome Jack, but unfortunately her father had decided sending her alone would be unsafe, so he saddled her with a hired bodyguard. She looked over at the older grizzled man beside her who beamed. “Are ya excited little missy!” He cooed.

She huffed and looked away. “I was.” She said brattily.

“Oh don’t be like that miss (L/n), your papa is paying me good money to keep you happy.” He chuckled. “Don’t think of me as a bodyguard. I’m your vacation buddy!”

“Mr. Flynt, I am not ‘buddies’ with mercenaries.” She said bluntly.

“Oh you just haven’t found any worth being friends with yet.” He chuckled.

“Just please can I have some quiet?” She mumbled and rubbed her temples.

He studied her for a bit before nodding. “Ah...I see what’s happening.”

“Oh do you?” She muttered.

“You’re upset that you didn’t get to go with your pops, aren’t you. Uncle Zane understands completely, my dad-”

“Please shut up!” She hissed, trying to hide how red her face was getting. “It doesn’t matter! I don’t care!” 

He looked a bit surprised but nodded, backing off. “If you say so...but I mean it’s okay if you did. You obviously don’t! Ya know though...if you did.” He said simply as they stopped at the island. She stood and grabbed her bag with a sigh. “Hey, let me.” He said quickly and grabbed it for her.

She watched before giving a soft nod. “...Thank you I suppose.” She sighed. “The robot staff is unfortunately back at the Helios base with father.”

“What he couldn’t have sent you with one claptrap?” He raised a brow.

She scowled. “I would have refused a claptrap.”

“Oh come on, they’re kinda cute…”

“They are noisy and childish. Much like you.” She huffed.

“Oh well now you're just flattering me.” He teased. “Now what fun vacation activities are we getting up to first huh? Gonna go out on a yacht? Maybe some sunbathing? Ya like barbeque?”

“Do you stop?” She sighed.

“Nope! Come on then!”

“...I’d like to unpack and go down to the beach.”

“Ah just take a relaxing walk huh? That’s the vibe, destress, relax-”

She sighed and couldn’t help but smile a little. His enthusiasm was honestly contagious.

“I saw that.” He taunted as they walked into the beautiful beach side home.

“Oh shut up...My room is up here.”

“...Will I be in the servants quarters?”

“I would assume so.”

“...no I don’t like that.” He frowned. “I’m your bodyguard, I don’t want to be sleeping in a whole other part of the house.”

“That seems paranoid.”

“Yeah just call me Zane Paranoia Flynt.” He joked. “Still. I think I should stay in your father's room-”

“No.” She said sternly. “You cannot just-“

He gave her a look. “Ms. (L/n) this isn’t up for a debate. I’m allowed to decide what the best way to protect you is.” He said sternly.

A little color returned to her cheeks and she softly nodded. “...Yes Mr. Flynt.” She said obediently.

His warm smile returned. “Zane is fine.” He said with a chuckle. “Now where’s the bedroom?”

“Right up here.” She nodded towards a staircase and started to ascend with him.

He whistled as he looked around. “This is pretty fancy for a beach house.”

“It’s not a beach house.”

“It’s on the beach!”

“The whole planet is beach Mr. Fl-”

“Zane!”

She sighed. “Zane.”

“...Still pretty fancy.” He smirked.

She led him into a large master bedroom. “Here’s my father's room if you insist on staying close by. My room is just down the left hall.” She said, taking her bag from him before swiftly departing. She headed to her room and closed the door quickly, leaning against it. Her heart was still pounding from his stern tone and harsh scolding earlier. “Oh god…” She groaned to herself quietly. There was no way she could develop a crush on that idiot...no matter how handsome he was. She carefully changed into a light sundress and went over to her window. He had been right about her being upset about her father not coming. This had always been a family event, and though she understood his work was important it still stung that he hand saddled her with a man she didn’t know as a replacement. After a while she heard a knock on her door, though she didn’t answer.

“Hey brat, if you don’t say anything I’m just coming in!” Zane teased.

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped, though her blush grew.

Zane poked his head in and grinned. “Now don’t you look all cute!” He cooed.

She crossed her arms and looked away. “You should really be more formal.”

“Eh, not my style.” He shrugged.

She stood. “Must you really accompany me everywhere?”

“I mean not to the bathroom.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I always gotta be with you.” He said simply. “I don’t expect you to be pouty about that.”

“I am not-!”

“Oh you're absolutely pouty, little brat!” He smirked. “I get why...and I’ll admit I enjoy it-”

She turned red. “Why you bastard!”

“Oh I’ve been called worse.” He smirked. “But never by someone blushing so hard.”

She gasped and pushed him, cursing up a storm. He laughed as she couldn't move him, grabbing her wrists. “Good try.”

“Let me go!”

“If you really want some attention you could just say so you know.” He purred.

“Not yours-” She growled.

“Liar.” He taunted.

“You are such an ass-”

He released her with a chuckle. “Fine. I’ll let you be. But hey, I mean it. No leaving the house without me.” He said with a playful smirk.

“...fine.” She mumbled and looked away. He left and closed the door, leaving her to fume in peace.

After she unpacked she laid on her bed, watching the sunset and thinking about him. He was so frustrating yet she couldn’t get him out of her head. He was a bastard to be sure...but no one treated her so genuinely, and besides that he was just so handsome, even for a man older than her father. She was starting to feel hot, grabbing the remote on her nightstand and clicking a button to turn on the fan.

She laid on the bed, squirming and biting her lip. “Oh for fucks sake…” She flipped up her skirt and moved her hands down, taking deep breaths. She bit her lip to keep quiet as she slowly started to rub herself, mewling under her breath softly. She pushed her panties to the side and slid a finger inside herself, whimpering and rocking her hips. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she rubbed faster. She dipped her fingers into herself. “Oh Zane.” She whimpered, not hearing the knocking at her door as she rocked her hips up to meet her hands.

“...Oh boy.” She froze and looked up at the doorway. Zane stood there and smirked, watching her. “That's all for me? I’m flattered.”

She quickly covered herself. “Get out!”

“You called for me.” He purred. “Or should I say moaned…” She covered her face, tearing up and looking ashamed as she stood, trying to move past him through the door. He grabbed her shoulder. “Hey now...I’m not angry-” He said quickly.

“I am! I shouldn’t be having these feelings and now-!”

He gave her a gentle look. “Hey it’s okay... Calm down and sit with me a second.” He said in a calming tone.

She hesitated before letting him pull her to sit on the end of the bed. He gave her a gentle smile. “Listen. I’m assuming you don’t get a lot of attention. That’s not an insult but you're the only daughter of a very powerful and busy man.” She nodded a gentle confirmation. He gently touched her hand. “So. It stands to reason I’m one of the first men to give you genuine attention.”

Again she nodded. “...Yes. You...you really are.”

“So however you feel, that’s okay!” He grinned. “In fact I’d say it’s pretty normal.”

“...are you saying this to get me in bed?”

“I’m saying this because I don’t like seeing you all angry and embarrassed. If you're happy my job is much easier.” He smirked. “And trust me...I’m willing to give you all the attention you want.” He purred.

She blushed darkly. “...Really?”

“Just say the word.”

She hesitated before nodding. “...Yes, please.”

He leaned in and cupped her cheek. She stiffened, making him chuckle. “Just relax. It ain’t gonna hurt.”

“I know!” She huffed and leaned in. He carefully pressed a kiss to her lips, purring softly as he pulled her against his firm chest. She shivered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and closing her eyes. He nipped her lip playfully after a few moments and moved her to sit on his lap. She pulled away nervously. “Are you sure-?”

“Oh I’m very sure.” He growled and moved his lips to the side of her neck.

“Don’t you dare leave any marks.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He grinned and winked as he pushed her to the middle of the bed. “Now...How much attention do ya really want?” He teased.

“Beg your pardon?”

“I’m just thinking out loud love..” He cooed. “Unless you're interested?...”

“And what am I supposed to be interested in?” 

He smirked and pulled a strange device from his belt. “Here love, press that button down.” He said, handing it to her. She gave him a strange look and pressed the button down. He chuckled as a shiny blue duplicate of himself appeared beside him. 

Her eyes went wide. “Oh my…”

“Excited?” He smirked and the original moved behind her, pulling her against his chest and gently starting to kiss her neck. The clone spread her legs carefully. She whimpered a little and he purred. “Hey relax. It won’t hurt.” He said gently in her ear as the clone pushed her skirt up to get a good look at her underwear. Zane smirked and slid a hand around her waist, going back to kissing her shoulders as the clone kissed at her soft thighs. “Fun trick isn’t it?” He murmured in her ear as the clone slowly licked her skin. He brought his hand up to her chest and slowly started to massage her breasts. She whined happily, rocking her hips up. “Hey, you gotta let him do his job love.” He teased as his clone mimed laughing a little, pulling her underwear down and flinging them across the room.

“This is just lewd-” She mumbled.

Zane snorted. “Oh you like it…” He nipped her as the digiclone moved up and gave her a sloppy kiss. She whined as he moved back down between her legs and lapped at her slit, focusing on her clit eagerly.

“Oh fuck!” She groaned happily.

Zane grinned and pulled the top of her dress down. “Oh you're just eating this up aren’t you.” He growled.

“Y-yes sir-” She mumbled shyly. She squeaked as the clone pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and she whimpered happily, closing her eyes. Zane mumbled an expletive near her ear and one hand left her chest as he looked for the trigger. “What are you-” She started to say as he found it. He smirked and pulled her into a soft kiss before pushing the button. There was a bright flash and he and the clone suddenly switched places. She heard him manically giggling before he buried his face between her legs, making loud wet slurping sounds as he started to eat her out. She cried out loudly, swearing. “Oh god Zane-” She panted, pulling his hair.

He looked up at her and winked, sliding a finger into her, then two, slowly pushed her towards her end. “That’s it baby…” He cooed before going to push his tongue back to her clit. She squirmed and bit down on her lip as she finally came, holding back her cries of pleasure as Zane worked her through it. “Aw (y/n), I wanted to hear you!” He whined as his clone faded and she fell back on the bed. He slowly crawled over her. “Guess we gotta try again…”

(Y/n) giggled softly and sat up to kiss him. “Guess we do.” She said eagerly.

“You ready then?” He asked as he eagerly started to strip.

“I think so...got protection?” She mumbled.

“Oh shit yeah, hang on.” He searched his pockets before pulling out a condom. He pulled his pants down and stroked his long member, smirking at her. “Excited baby?”

“Oh yeah…” She mumbled. “...you don’t look too bad.”

“Well aren’t you generous.” He snarked and slid the condom on, winking at her before moving over her. He kissed her deeply, running a hand up her side. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he slowly started to rub against her. She relaxed into the soft bed and gasped as he started to push into her. He groaned happily and pressed eager kisses to her neck.

“Please Zane…” She whined. “Keep going…”

“Oh I know what you need baby, don’t you worry.” He chuckled and gave a small thrust, testing a bit before starting to fuck her at a gentle, steady pace. He kept kissing her lips and jaw, cooing small compliments to her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them down gently.

“Zane!” She pouted at him.

“Return of the brat...behave for me love.” He smirked and started to move faster, angeling his hips to hit deeper inside her. She cried out loudly, and he chuckled, lacing his fingers in hers. “See? Zane will take care of ya…” He kissed her cheek teasingly.

“You’re driving me crazy…” (Y/n) mumbled, earning her a solid laugh from him as he kept moving. “Faster please...please fuck me-”

“Oh you sure? You wanna be fucked?” He teased.

“God yes, please Zane-” She started to eagerly beg.

“As ya wish…” He snapped his hips roughly into her and she cried out hotly. “God I’m gonna fuck you over every piece of furnature in this place...You like that idea baby?” He smirked at her as her eyes went wide and she nodded. “Come on, use your words.” He taunted.

“Fuck yes, I love that-” She babbled at his command.

He groaned as his hips twitched. “You’re driving me crazy baby...I’m almost there…” His fingers found her clit and he rubbed, slamming into her roughly. She screamed and grabbed the sheets, arching her back as she came around him. He groaned, holding her tightly and pushing deep into her, finally relaxing as he came down from his orgasm. He giggled as he pulled out and put a knot in the condom, throwing it to the side.

She groaned a little. “That’s so gross, you couldn’t throw it in the bin?” She mumbled.

He laughed. “Still whining, I was hoping I’d fixed that...When do you want round two?” He smirked and started to kiss her neck.

“Knock it off and just hold me?”

“Aww that’s cute (y/n)...alright…” He chuckled and pulled her close to let her rest.


End file.
